percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Katara Moore
Basic Info Name: Katara "Kat" Moore Age: 14 Gender: female Parents: Nyx (goddess of night, greek) Jonas Moore (mortal) Weapons: Her two daggers, Midnight Sun and Treasured Stars. Also, heaps of freaky cool throwing knives (:P) Kat's old appearance when she used to dye her hair Katara's natural look. Personality Kat is a silent, broody type. She is not very socializing, and hates having to go outside and talk with people. She prefers the comfort of a dark corner, with a nice depressing novel, and a cup of coffee. When planning things, Kat is very unique with ideas. She finds obvious things, which other people miss. She has learned how to read faces extremely well, along with being able to control her ADHD and not let her emotions show. Kat's fighting style is simple. She prefers the approach of sneaking and then going from there, and hates not having a plan. She prefers to fight with daggers, and throwing knives than swords. She hates armor as it restricts her movements. Kat, loves the night. Some of her nicknames are "Night Owl" and "Nocturnal Demigod". She can never sleep at night, and is most active at night time too. Her ADHD is less controlled at night, and she trains more at night. Her mood is much lighter, brighter and more of a fighter. At day, she has less energy, but has more force than the carefree, lightfooted-ness (new word! :D) at night. Skills/Powers/Fears Skills: *Is flexible and expert in acrobatics and gymnastics. *Is expert with throwing knives and dagger fighting, though she uses her own technique. *Is good at telling lies apart from truths, from facial expressions. * Powers: *Can "night travel", something like shadow travelling, but travelling at night, and it takes out a bit more energy. *Kat is able to know what time it is exactly, just by looking at the position stars, but only able to do this at night. *Can tell the date by the phase of the moon. Only at night. *Can know exactly where she is, by the position of starts. Only at night. *Much stronger at night, with better senses and more energy. *Can see perfectly in the night, better than at day even. *Can conceal herself in shadows for a limited amount of time. *Can speak to nocturnal creatures. *Can control darkness into pure matter for a few minutes, being able to use it for a rope or ect. Steals energy quickly. Fears: *Old people o.o *Deserts *Squirrels *Frogs *Apollo, and Helios *WIP Past Jonas Moore was into the research of nocturnal creatures. He would spend nights on end, out and about in New York, trying to learn new things. He studied forests, cities, and even oceans for the deeper knowledge of night and its creatures. One night, he saw a beautiful woman in the forest he was studying. He approached her, and asked her if she was lost. The woman said "No, I have been searching for creatures of the night". They struck up a conversation, and were soon meeting every night. Jonas fell in love with the woman, who she said her name was Ana. One night, she didn't come...Or the next night...Or the next week...Or the next months.... One night, as he went to his door to leave, he saw a baby on the doorstep. The baby was a beautiful girl, with a tuft of little black hair, and eyes as black as the night sky. On the girl, was a note saying:Katara, your daughter. Cherish her ~ Ana. And so he did, Katara was spoiled. She got the best clothes, the best education, all she wanted. Except one thing that he couldn't get her...Friends....Katara could never make friends, they teased her and bullied her because of her black her and eyes. She became silent a lot, and only really talked to her father. When Katara turned twelve, she had had enough. With her fathers permission, she dyed her hair red with darker red/black streaks. She moved school, hoping for a new beginning....Well fate just didn't like her. At her new school, she was attacked by a pack of hellhounds, saved by a group of demigods, and taken to Camp Half Blood, where she resides as the only daughter of Nyx. Kat rose in camp, due to her unique fighting style, which was "a mix of dancing and destroying", as one camper said. Her grace caused her to radiate a dangerous personality vibe, causing people to back off. Despite that, she made friends with a Apollo daughter, Max. Max brightened Kat's world with her first friend, and she soon started helping others, going on quests, and becoming a hero. Quotes "Faith, trust, pixie dust....? You been watching Tinkerbell dude?!" ''Kat to her Uncle Fred, Family Reunions....Yay..... Appearances The Olympian League/Collab Kat is a demigod daughter of Nyx, goddess of night, and mortal Jonas Moore. She grew up in New York, though was brought to Camp Half-Blood at twelve years old after being attacked by a pack of hellhounds, and being saved by a group of demigods who were heading to Camp anyway. She resided in the Hermes' cabin, as they did not have a Nyx cabin until she arrived. Kat is much stronger, active and brighter at night time than day time. She has a unique fighting style, using quick acrobatic/gymnastic movements combined with the use of daggers and throwing knives, which added with her powers made her quite a good fighter. It slowly brought attention to Kat, who took to training at night to not be noticed. Despite that, Kat was still noticed, and was noticed one day by Nico Di Angelo, the son of Hades who had fought with Percy Jackson in the Titan War. He found that Kat was a lot like himself, very closed up and a bit of a loner. So he offered to train her one night, after watching her for many and she accepted. Kat was trained well by Nico, both power-wise and weapon-wise. Her unique style became more skillful and quick, more affective. Nico one day told her the invitation she had been given by The Olympian League, to join Team Recon, in the Young Olympian League. Kat was unsure, but Nico told her she would be liked and accepted, so she joined. She is now a member of the Young Olympian League: Team Recon. '''The Olympian League Stories:' Coming Soon... Age:'''14 '''Rank: Speclialist '''Trained By: '''Nico Di Angelo Family Reunion....Yay...../Story/WIP Kat is the main character of this story. In this, she must go back to her family for a family reunion. Problem is, her father never told her he got married, or invited her to the wedding! Kat in this shows some serious sacasm and food-fighting skills, plus the skill of slapping step-mothers. Kat's family reunion puts a new meaning to "family drama". She fights, she dances, she slaps, she throws food, has a prank war, gets animal pee on her and gets a hate for racoons! Category:Character Category:Females Category:Children of Nyx Category:The Olympian League